


Dua, Empat

by nyongji96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyongji96/pseuds/nyongji96
Summary: "hanya masalah bintang yang bukan milik dari semesta ini"Bosscha, Lembang. 2015
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Dua, Empat

**Author's Note:**

> Story i published for ymmday project

Soonyoung sudah yakin mengenai apa yang akan ia lakukan pada saat orang yang menjadi _ideal type_ -nya muncul. Ia tidak ragu sama sekali, pikirnya mungkin hanya ini kesempatan yang ia miliki. Soonyoung menjadi ketua pelaksana dari kegiatan pembinaan pada tahun 2015 dan Jihoon merupakan salah satu peserta dari acara pembinaan yang rutin dan wajib dilakukan ketika ada mahasiswa baru di jurusan astronomi.

Jihoon, ketika masa orientasi siswa di SMA dulu pernah merasakan bagaimana di taksir oleh senior, yang pada akhirnya membuat dirinya risih dan bingung, karena ia berasumsi bagaimana bisa ada orang yang mengatakan “aku suka kamu” hanya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Namun, ruang tempat materi diberikan, Observatorium Bosscha, serta dinginya Lembang pada jam 12 malam akan mematahkan asumsi Jihoon.

**Kegiatan selama pembinaan**

Dari banyaknya materi yang ia dapat, tidak ada satupun materi yang menurut jihoon membosankan. Fokus mendengarkan, mencatat serta mengajukan pertanyaan merupakan hal-hal yang jihoon lakukan sepanjang pembinaan. Tidak mungkin ia melewatkan pembahasan menarik mengenai semesta. 

Sedangkan Soonyoung disisi lain, sibuk dengan kegiatannya sebagai ketua pelaksana. Seperti sekarang ia baru saja menyambut pemateri yang baru datang, pemateri yang merupakan dosennya itu datang terlambat. Kesal, tentu saja. Tapi ia tetap menjaga sopan santun kepada dosennya. 

Merasa tugas yang ia lakukan sudah selesai, Soonyoung diam di ruangan dimana peserta pembinaan sedang mendengarkan materi.  
“gue gak nyangka dia doyan nanya dan aktif pas lagi kaya gini” bisik Soonyoung pada Jisoo yang baru saja selesai memberikan minuman dan cemilan kepada pemateri serta moderator.

Soonyoung melihat bagaimana aktifnya Jihoon sebelumnya dalam memberikan pertanyaan dan menjawab pertanyaan dari pemateri, Jisoo juga melihatnya karena sebagian panitia memang ditugaskan untuk diam di ruangan.

“ternyata aslinya mah ya, bukan sekedar gemes tapi kalau diliat dari pertanyaannya yang berbobot kayanya pinter deh” jisoo juga membisikan pendapatnya tentang jihon kepada soonyoung. Jisoopun ikut duduk dipinggir soonyoung toh pekerjaannya sudah selesai, ditambah lagi ia ingin menyaksikan di sesi berikutnya dimana semua mahasiswa baru akan mempresentasikan secara kelompok materi yang sudah mereka persiapkan.

Materi terakhir sudah selesai, saatnya sesi yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua panitia dimulai. Semua panitia wajib berkumpul, ikut memperhatikan materi yang akan dipresentasikan oleh mahasiswa baru dan tentu saja panitia harus ada yang bertanya.

Kelompok pertama menyajikan materi tentang asteroid dengan cepat, waktu yang diberikan adalah 15 menit perkelompok. Selanjutnya sesi pertanyaan, dan tentu saja jihoon akan bertanya.

“izin bertanya saya Lee Jihoon dari kelompok 6, tadi sempat dijelaskan di tunguska event bahwa asteroidnya itu tidak sampai ke permukaan bumi ya? Tapi hanya gelombang kejutnya. Nah boleh dijelaskan apa itu gelombang kejut dan kenapa ia bisa terbentuk?”

“mantap euy pertanyaannya” ucap Jisoo kepada Soonyoung yang dibalas dengan senyuman saja oleh Soonyoung. Sedari tadi Soonyoung memang tidak terlalu fokus dengan materi yang dipaparkan karena ia juga sudah mengerti, ada hal lain yang memang sedang ia tunggu-tunggu, bagaimana Jihoon mempresentasikan materi kelompoknya.

“kelompok terakhir, silahkan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan presentasi” ucap salah satu panitia yang mengatur jalannya sesi diskusi malam itu.

“ini sih yang ditunggu ya?” tanya Jisoo

“yoi” Soonyoung sudah tidak sabar, karena ia sudah menyimpan pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan untuk jihoon.

Jihoon memaparkan materinya, ia menyampaikan analisis pro kontra konspirasi apollo 11. Yang saat itu menjadi sorotan karena kelompok jihoon menyajikan data yang lumayan banyak dari segi pro dan juga kontra.

Ketika jihoon sangat fokus bebricara didepan dengan lancarnya, untuk pertama kalinya pula soonyoung mampu melihat wajah jihoon sangat lama. Soonyoung sangat fokus, bukan karena tertarik dengan materinya tapi ia jauh lebih tertarik dengan yang sedang mempresentasikan materi.

15 menit sudah berlalu, kini sudah mulai sesi tanya jawab. Pertanyaanpun ditampung, 5 kelompok sudah memberikan pertanyaan dan kelompok jihoon sudah menjawabnya.  
“pertanyaan terakhir dari panitia mungkin ada yang ingin ditanyakan?” tanya moderator

“gue” kata soonyoung sambil unjuk tangan

“oh pak ketu, silahkan pak bertanya ke kelompok 6”

“sebenernya pertanyaannya gak nyambung sih sama materi yang kalian sampein, tapi Lee Jihoon gue mau lo yang jawab pertanyaan ini” kata soonyoung, ia pun berdiri.  
_“dia tidak akan mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan bukan?”_ tanya jihoon yang sedang berdialog di dalam hatinya dengan dirinya sendiri . Jihoon tahu dan merasa kalau selama ini ia diperhatikan oleh soonyoung, bukan karena geer. Bukan, soonyoung terlalu blak-blakan menunjukan perhatiannya kepada jihoon, bahkan semenjak pertemuan pertamapun Soonyoung langsung mendekati jihoon, menanyakan nama jihoon sedangkan mahasiswa baru lain tidak Soonyoung tanya. Masih banyak lagi, seperti kemarin pagi ketika Soonyoung membantu Jihoon membawakan barang kelompoknya. Lalu, tadi malam tepat sebelum Jihoon tidur bersama dengan teman kelompoknya, Soonyoung datang dan meminta nomer telpon Jihoon. Untuk kali ini, Jihoon tidak terlalu merasa risih.

“ini _basic_ banget, kalau sampe lo gak tau kayanya gak mungkin juga, jangan bikin ekspektasi gue tentang lo kebanting” Soonyoung mulai berbicara, Jihoon merasa terintimidasi kenapa juga Soonyoung harus mengatakan hal seperti itu, Jihoon seketika merasa takut tidak bisa menjawab.

“Pertanyaannya, kenapa langit berwarna biru? Dan kenapa matahari berwarna merah saat _sunset_ dan juga _sunrise_ , sok silahkan di jawab” Jihoon merasa lega, karena tentu saja ia paham mengenai hal yang Soonyoung tanyakan.

“sepengetahuan saya, fenomena langit berwarna biru dan matahari berwarna merah saat terbit dan juga terbenam merupakan salah satu fenomena yang disebabkan karena adanya penghamburan cahaya oleh atmosfer bumi. Mungkin kakak juga tahu, rayleigh scaterring atau hamburan rayleigh merupakan hamburan cahaya akibat partikel yang diameternya lebih kecil dibanding panjang gelombang dari cahaya tersebut. Cahaya biru adalah panjang gelombang terpendek yang peka terhadap penglihatan kita maka cahaya biru akan terhamburkan kelangit akibatnya langit terlihat berwarna biru. Ketika sunset atau sunrise, cahaya yang masuk.......” jihoon menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, sesuai dengan pengetahuannya. Soonyoung hanya mendengarkan sambil terus tersenyum ke arah jihoon, yang sedang menjelaskan tidak berani menatap atau sekedar melihat penanya. Jihoon hanya terus menjelaskan dengan cepat supaya ia bisa langsung duduk dan terhindar dari tatapan kakak tingkatnya itu.

“sebenernya masih ada pertanyaan lain, tapi kayanya waktunya habis, jadi.....ehm kapan-kapan aja gue tanyain”

“pak ketu kalau naksir keliatan banget” celetuk salah satu panita yang berada di ruangan itu. Yang langsung di respon dengan “cieee” dari panitia lain maupun peserta pembinaan yang lainnya. Sedangkan jihoon, ia tidak merespon apapun, ia hanya fokus membereskan laptop dan juga beberapa catatan yang tadi ia bawa. Setelah itu kembali dan duduk di tempatnya.

Kejadian itu membuat jihoon malu. Ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian kalau bukan karena prestasinya di bidang akademik. Sekarang Jihoon merasa risih. Berbeda dengan Soonyoung yang malah tersenyum dengan girang dan mengatakan tanpa suara kepada panitia lain “ jangan ada yang deketin jihoon, dia calon gue”. Soonyoung mengatakan itu tidak hanya sekali, ketika semua panitia berkumpul ia mengatakan hal tersebut lagi karena ia rasa ada beberapa orang yang diam-diam cari perhatian kepada Jihoon. 

**Malam terakhir pembinaan, Observatorium Bosscha, Lembang. 2015**

Lembang sangat dingin apalagi pada pukul 12 malam seperti sekarang ini. Semua peserta pembinaan dan beberapa panitia mengunjungi Observatorium Bosscha, yang merupakan tempat peneropongan bintang tertua di Indonesia.

Jihoon sangat takjub, bahkan dari kejauhan dia sudah sangat terpesona dengan Bosscha. Di sisi lain Soonyoung yang sedang melihat seluruh mahasiswa baru itu, juga ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Jihoon. Soonyoung mendekati Jihoon ia berkata “liat deh lagi bagus tuh” katanya. Jihoon hanya melihat Soonyoung dengan raut muka bertanya-tanya. “langitnya lagi bagus, cahayanya rendah kan. Keliatan tuh lumayan jelas banyak bintangnya”.

Malam itu Soonyoung dengan tidak tahu malunya, terus mengikuti Jihoon kemanapun Jihoon melangkah. Yang diikutin hanya diam dan pasrah. Lelah, seharian ini setelah menerima materi dan hanya berhenti 3 jam sebelum datang ke tempat terakhir yang cukup membuat Jihoon merasakan senang yang luar biasa. Begitupun dengan soonyoung yang merasakan senang karena bisa ‘nempel’ terus dengan Jihoon. 

“gue masih ada pertanyaan buat lo”

“apa ka?” tanya Jihoon kepada Soonyoung, mereka sedang berdiri di luar, tadi Jihoon merasa sudah cukup melihat area observatorium bosscha dan memutuskan untuk keluar dan tentu saja Soonyoung akan mengikutinya. 

“ehmmm?” Soonyoung terlihat sedang berpikir keras

“kalau lebih dari satu boleh?” tanya Soonyoung lagi

“terserah” jawab Jihoon

“okey, kenapa lo milih jurusan ini?” 

Jihoon sempat berpikir sebentar mungkin ini pertanyaan yang memang harusnya Soonyoung ajukan ketika ia mempresentasikan materi atau pertanyaan tersebut hanya sekedar pertanyaan basa-basi yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pembinaan ini. Jihoon tentu saja tidak mau mengambil pusing, akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung. 

“karena aku suka segala hal yang berkaitan dengan semesta, ditambah lagi teknologi semakin berkembang yang memungkinkan untuk eksplor dibidang ini....” jihoon melihat ke arah soonyoung “aku ingin kerja di bidang observatorium ataupun lembaga-lembaga antariksa seperti LAPAN” lanjutnya lagi.

“bagus deh, lakuin apa yang mau lo lakuin” kata Soonyoung sambil mengelus kepala Jihoon. Jihoon sempat menghindar tapi Soonyoung mendekat dan mengelus kepala Jihoon lagi. 

Mengenai kuliah di jurusan astronomi, Jihoon memang memiliki minat yang kuat sedangkan Soonyoung hanya sekedar untuk memenuhi syarat, yang penting ia lulus S1 dari universitas ternama di Bandung. Untuk prospek kerja kedepannya pun sudah ditentukan oleh orang tuanya, begitupun dengan kehidupannya sendiri. 

Soonyoung menikmati masa kuliah ini, ia dibolehkan untuk pergi ke Bandung dan berkuliah sebelum nanti ia harus kembali lagi ke Jakarta dan memulai hidup yang sesuai dengan kemuan orang tuanya. 

Saking sangat menikmatinya, Soonyoung bahkan sangat aktif di himpunan, meskipun bukan menjadi ketua umum tapi ia selalu menjadi ketua pelaksana dari setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh himastron yang merupkaan himpunan astronomi mahasiswa di universitas tersebut. 

Berbeda dengan Jihoon ia tidak akan mengikuti terlalu banyak kegiatan, ia hanya ingin fokus ke kuliahnya dan satu himpunan saja, itu juga yang berkaitan dengan jurusannya. Tidak mau menghabiskan waktu dan membagi fokus untuk hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan jurusan, pikirnya. 

“dingin gak?” tanya Soonyoung 

“namanya juga lembang, tengah malem lagi”

“iya sih, mau masuk ke dalam lagi?”

“kamu pertanyaannya udah selesai? Yakin?” tanya Jihoon sambil melihat ke arah Soonyoung 

“ masih ada, terakhir nih...... lo udah punya pacar?”

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon, menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan was-was, entah apa yang sebenernya ia harapkan. Dikepalanya ada satu kata yang ia ingin dengar dari mulut Jihoon. 

Apa yang Soonyoung dengar, apa yang telah Jihoon katakan merupakan awal dari mereka memulai perjalanan kisahnya untuk menikmati setiap waktu yang akan mereka lewati saat kuliah.

**Masa perkuliahan, Bandung.**

Jihoon, anak semester satu yang semangat belajarnya masih menggebu-gebu sedangkan Soonyoung, mahasiswa semester 5 yang sedang dalam masa “ogah belajar ah gue mending ke sekre himpunan aja”

Untuk semester 5 ini setidaknya ada kegiatan lain yang sangat Soonyoung sukai, yaitu selain berdiskusi dan nongkrong dengan anak-anak himpunan, Soonyoung setiap hari pasti main ke kosan Jihoon, alasannya banyak, dimulai dari males pulang karena kosan Jihoon lebih dekat dari kampus dibanding kosanya atau hanya sekedar numpang istirahat ketika jam kosong. Kadang Jihoon tidak ada dikosannyapun Soonyoung tetap saja ke kosan Jihoon, ia sudah memegang kunci kosan Jihoon. Mereka sudah sedekat itu.

Jihoon membuka pintu kosannya, ia baru saja selesai belajar mata kuliah terakhir untuk hari ini. 

“ka? Loh katanya ada kelas jam 1 sampai jam 5 ko masih disini?”

Soonyoung tidak menggubris pertanyaan Jihoon, ia masih tertidur di kasur. 

“tau banget ya ngambil selimut yang baru dicuci” kata Jihoon, tanpa ada balesan dari Soonyoung.

“kamu tidur?” masih tidak ada balasan, Jihoon duduk di pinggir kasur, ia menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Soonyoung. 

“apa cil? Gue ngantuk banget sumpah” Soonyoung membalikan badanya supaya bisa melihat jihoon, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya.

“tidur dari jam berapa?” tanya Jihoon, ia meraih tangan Soonyoung “jangan dikucek kenceng-kenceng” lanjutnya 

“jam satuan kayanya” jawab Soonyoung 

“kamu itu, jangan kaya gini terus, nanti lulusnya duluan aku gimana? Kamu kalau kaya gini bisa nambah dua semester loh ka” 

“iya biarin hehe yang penting sama kamu, anjaaay mantep banget gue omongannya udah kaya fuck boy belum?” 

“malesin ih orang aku ngomong serius” Jihoon melepaskan tangan Soonyoung yang sedang memegang tanganya

“jangan ngambek bocil, gue juga kan serius..” Jihoon hanya menatap Soonyoung dengan muka sinisnya

“udah ah jangan bahas itu” Soonyoung kembali mengambil tangan Jihoon, kali ini ia paksa jihoon untuk ikut tidur disampingnya. 

“aku mau mandi dulu”

“gak usah nanti aja” 

Jihoon selalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi ketika ia dikampus, Soonyoung yang selalu memancing Jihoon untuk bercerita selalu membuat Jihoon merasa nyaman untuk memberitahu apapun yang terjadi kepadanya, entah itu tentang perkuliahan, pertemanan maupun keluarganya. Begitupun dengan Soonyoung.

**Hari ulang tahun Jihoon, 2016**

“kalau lo ulang tahun, gue mau ngasih kado, harus lo terima ya? Kalau enggak nanti gue buang” kata Soonyoung tepat satu tahun yang lalu. Hari ini tanggal 22 november 2016, pukul 00.00, Soonyoung mengelus pipi Jihoon yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak disampingnya. 

“Jihoon” Soonyoung menggerakan tangannya ke arah kepala Jihoon, lagi, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Jihoon yang namanya terus dipanggilpun terbangun, memperhatikan Soonyoung yang masih mengelus kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada dirinya. 

“tadi jam 10an, bintangnya banyak banget, pasti sekarang lebih banyak. Mau liat?”

“ngantuk” jawab Jihoon singkat, Soonyoung yang gemas dengan Jihoon malah menciumi pipi Jihoon satu persatu.

“malam ini banyak bintangnya, lagi pada bermunculan, pada mau bilang ‘selamat ulang tahun Jihoon’” Jihoon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Soonyoung, ia langsung memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat, “makasih” ucapnya

“gue tadi ngewakilin bintang-bintang doang, gue mah belum ngucapin”

“yaudah cepet ngucapin”

“selamat ulang tahun sayang”

“apa bedanya sama aja kaya tadi?”

“ya beda lah cil gue mah pake sayang” Jihoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ada-ada saja Kwon Soonyoung ini. 

Mereka masih berpelukan, Soonyoung mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun berkali-kali, Jihoon hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. 

“gue punya kado buat lo” 

“apa?”

“tuh gue simpen di meja”

Jihoon bergegas menuju arah meja belajarnya, ia bisa melihat ada gitar yang selama ini ia mau. Jihoon kaget, karena harga gitar itu sangat mahal. Ia kembali menghampiri Soonyoung yang sudah terduduk di kasur.

”gak mau ah mahal”

“yaudah gue buang” jawab Soonyoung 

Jihoon mana mungkin rela gitar itu dibuang, ia pada akhirnya menerima pemberian Soonyoung. 

“lo tuh kan suka nyanyi, bisa ngegitar juga. Yaudah gue kasih itu, nanti nyanyinya jangan di depan gue doang. Nyanyi di depan orang banyak kek, suara lu kan enak cil”  
Jihoon malu, dan tidak terlalu percaya diri. tapi Soonyoung selalu menyemangatinya mencoba hal baru, hal lain yang jihoon suka namun tidak berani ia lakukan. 

“makasih ya” Jihoon menghampiri Soonyoung dan memeluknya

“sama-sama cil, hehe ciuman yuk?” 

**Usulan kawin lari dan penolakan.**

Jihoon sedang mengerjakan tugas di kosannya, Soonyoung entah kenapa hari ini tidak ada datang ke Kosan Jihoon. Chat saja tidak ada, Jihoon jadi penasaran apa yang sedang Soonyoung lakukan saat ini. akhirnya, Jihoon memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada Soonyoung. 

Sudah satu jam dan tidak ada balasan, Jihoon kembali mengirim pesan kepada Soonyoung. Jihoon berpikir mungkin Soonyoung sedang sibuk dengan skripsinya, karena semester 8 ini ia sudah mengerjakan skripsi, jadi Jihoon sedikit paham jika Soonyoung menjadi susah dihubungi. 

Sekitar pukul 9 ada pesan masuk, Jihoon langsung membukanya dan itu dari Soonyoung. 

“aneh-aneh aja” kata jihoon bergumam sendiri, pasalnya Soonyoung mengirimkan pesan kalau ia mengajak Jihoon untuk kawin lari.  
Jihoon menolak ajakan Soonyoung, Jihoon pikir itu candaan saja makanya Jihoon tolak. Tidak beberapa lama dari pesan terakhir Jihoon kirimkan, Soonyoung sudah berada di depan kosannya.

“ko gue di tolak sih cil, kan gue sakit hati” kata Soonyoung, ia duduk di atas kasur. Jihoon ikut duduk di pingir Soonyoung. ia memegang tangan Soonyoung dengan lembut. 

“aku gak mau kalau kawin lari” katanya 

“gue kira ya cil hubungan kita bakal berakhir dalam 5 bulan, gue malah mikirnya itu lama banget. Eh ternyata kita awet banget, sampe gue semester 8. Udah mau dua tahun ya?” tanya soonyoung

“iya, tapi kamu skripsinya belum selesai-selesai”

“ya kalau gue skripsi selesai, terus sidang, terus wisuda... bahaya”  
Ada jeda dari perbincangan mereka, Jihoon hanya fokus memegangi tangan Soonyoung. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya menatap Jihoon tanpa berkata apapun lagi. 

“ka?”

“apaan cil?” 

“aku nyaman banget sama kamu, aku juga bahagia banget sama kamu. Sampai kamu sidang nanti, ijinin aku ikut ya? Aku mau nemenin kamu pas sidang. Aku mau tunggu kamu di luar ruangan, aku mau jadi orang pertama yang meluk kamu dan ngucapin selamat karena sudah lulus”

Soonyoung memeluk jihoon dengan erat, dia juga sangat bahagia selama menjalani hari-harinya semasa kuliah semenjak ada Jihoon, merasa disayang, merasa jadi orang yang selalu dibutuhkan. Dan itu yang selalu Soonyoung mau. 

“kalau wisuda gue?” tanya Soonyoung 

“kan nanti keluarga kamu datang, aku tidak mungkin bisa liat kamu pas wisudaan”  
Mereka, saling menyembunyikan diri. Jihoon menyembunyikan dirinya dari keluarga Soonyoung, begitupun sebaliknya. 

“temenin gue sampai gue sidang, gue juga bakal nemenin lo sampai saat itu”

“tapi gak adil, kamu gak bisa datang pas aku sidang nanti”

“ya maaf, gue 2 tahun lagi udah punya anak kali cil”

Jihoon terdiam mendengerkan perkataan Soonyoung. Ia menelusupkan wajahnya di dada Soonyoung dan memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat.

“kan gue bilang kawin lari aja” kata Soonyoung, ketika ia sadar bahwa jihoon sedang menangis. Tidak ada respon, Soonyoung hanya bisa mengecupi kepala Jihoon dan mengelus punggungnya. 

“gue sayang banget sama lo bocil, kalau lo ngeiyain mau gue ajak kawin lari. Gue bakal beneran perjuangin. Sumpah” 

**Hal yang sedang mereka jalani, 2017**

Soonyoung telah menyelesaikan skripsinya, Jihoon menemani Soonyoung sampai Soonyoung selesai sidang dan seperti apa yang jihoon mau, Jihoon menjadi orang pertama yang dipeluk dan dan memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Soonyoung. 

Teman-teman Soonyoung datang, Jisoo dan juga Seokmin ada di sana bersama Jihoon menemani Soonyoung melewati fase terakhir di dunia perkuliahan nya. 

Tidak sebahagia itu, Soonyoung bahkan merasakan hal sebaliknya. Setelah memeluk Jihoon dan menghampiri teman-temannya, semenjak itu pula Soonyoung bahkan tidak berani menatap mata jihoon. Moment kelulusan ini, menjadi awal dari kehidupan baru Soonyoung dan tentunya akan menjadi akhir bagi hubungannya dengan Jihoon. 

Selama 2 bulan menunggu untuk di wisuda, selama itu juga Soonyoung masih menyempatkan diri datang ke kosan Jihoon, hanya sekedar menyapa dan bermain. Lalu pergi lagi. Perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain tidak ada yang berubah, tapi perlakuan Soonyoung kepada Jihoon dan sebaliknya yang berubah, seperti ada yang menghalangi, dan memang seharusnya seperti itu. 

Ketika Soonyoung wisuda, orang tuanya datang. Bukan hanya sekedar menemani Soonyoung, tapi juga menjemput Soonyoung untuk pulang ke Jakarta.  
Pada malam harinya, Soonyoung mendatangi Jihoon untuk membicarakan yang selama ini ia tunda-tunda. Pikirnya akan mudah, nyatanya mereka bahkan tidak sanggup menatap mata satu sama lain. 

“aku akan _off social media”_ kata Jihoon

“terus gue ngepoin lo gimana?”

“kan biar kamu gak ngepoin” Soonyoung hanya mengangguk pasrah. 

Soonyoung masih membahas hal-hal lain, mencoba mengulur waktu karena malam ini ia masih mau dengan Jihoonnya. Mereka sedang duduk berhadapan di kosan Jihoon, membicarakan banyak hal yang mereka pun tahu akhir dari arah pembicaraan itu apa. 

“ka.. sudah malam” kata Jihoon yang memotong perkataan Soonyoung, tadi Soonyoung sedang menceritakan bagaimana proses wisuda nya, karena Jihoon tidak bisa hadir.  
Setelah jihoon berbicara, Soonyoung hanya terdiam, ia masih tidak mau membahas hal yang akan mereka selesaikan. 

“yasudah, mau gimana lagi” Jihoon menatap Soonyoung, sedangkan yang ditatap terlihat sangat frustasi, rambutnya sudah berantakan dari tadi dia memegangi kepalanya sendiri.

“lo tuh gampang banget bilang _yaudah mau gimana lagi_ , sedangkan gue dari tadi mikirin cara lain”

Jihoon mendekati Soonyoung, memegang tangan itu dengan erat, seolah mengatakan kalau _kita akan baik baik aja_ karena Jihoon percaya tidak ada jalan lain selain berpisah.

“gue gak bisa kalau harus ninggain lo sendirian disini tanpa kejelasan status, maksud gue... kita emang gak ada status, tapi gue sayang sama lo dan gue yakin lo juga”

“iya” jawab jihoon

“Jangan bersikap kalau ini sesuatu yang gampang dilewatin jihoon”

“ini memang sulit, kamu punya orang lain akupun ada orang lain”

Soonyoung melepaskan tangan Jihoon, dia berdiri dan pergi ke arah pintu kosan jihoon. Jihoon berjalan dengan cepat dan menahan tangan Soonyoung “jangan kaya gini, ayo bicara sebelum kamu pergi”

Malam itu, banyak sekali argumen dari Soonyoung dan Jihoon untuk masa depan yang sangat abu-abu bagi mereka. Tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan bagaimana kalau mereka bersama dan bagaimana kalau mereka berpisah. Sampai akhirnya berada pada pembicaraan mengenai kenangan, bagaimana mereka bisa saling mencintai dan bagaimana takdir mengharuskan mereka berpisah. Keputusan yang dibuat malam itu membuat Soonyoung tidak menjadi egois lagi, dan Jihoon ikhlas untuk melepaskannya.

“kita, udahan aja” kata Jihoon

Soonyoung mengangguk dan merengkuh tubuh jihoon ke dalam pelukan. mereka pikir _hanya masalah bintang yang bukan milik dari semesta ini_ jadi mereka relakan.

Malam itu, setelah soonyoung meminta izin _“for the last time..... let me embrace and kiss you for the last time”_ dan ketika jihoon menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban, Soonyoung mencium bibir jihoon dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Jihoon mengusap air matanya, mengucapkan kata-kata penenang _“gak papa”_ dalam setiap cela ciuman mereka.

**Observatorium Bosscha, lembang. 2015**

Malam itu, ketika Soonyoung bertanya hal lain, dan Jihoon menjawabnya. Menurut Soonyoung, malam sedang tidak melaksanakan tugasnya, biasanya terasa kosong, sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Ada Jihoon yang membuat malamnya tidak kosong, dan menurut jihoon ada Soonyoung yang akan membuat malamnya selalu penuh dengan perasaan. 

Ketika orang lain berpikir hanya ada dua, nyatanya tidak. Bahkan ketika Jihoon dan Soonyoung dengan sadar bahwa nyatanya bukan hanya mereka melainkan ada orang lain, mereka tetap tersenyum dan memulai perjalanan semu yang akan menghiasi masa kuliah mereka. 

“kamu pertanyaannya udah selesai? Yakin?” tanya Jihoon sambil melihat ke arah Soonyoung 

“ masih ada, terakhir nih....... lo udah punya pacar?”

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon, menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan was-was, entah apa yang sebenernya ia harapkan. Dikepalanya ada satu kata yang ia ingin dengar dari mulut Jihoon. 

“ada” jawab Jihoon

“syukur deh. gue juga ada, gue bahkan tunangan. Nikah nanti kalau udah selesai kuliah”

“terus kenapa tanya?”

“lo tipe gue banget, gue cuman mau ngerasain pacaran sama orang yang gue suka. Pengen ngerasain nyayangin orang yang memang gue sayangi”

“terus nanti kalau sudah lulus kamu ninggalin aku?”

“gue sih maunya semoga ditengah jalan nemu cara buat gue ngebatalin perjodohan sama cewe itu. Tapi kalau buntu, meskipun gue ninggalin lo, kan lo masih punya pacar lo” 

Bosscha, Lembang. 2015  
Sebagai saksi perjalanan semu mereka dimulai.


End file.
